


Emery's Adventures

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A series of short stories written for a friend. The first two chapters are (relatively?) tame. The Warnings apply to the third chapter, avoid it if you're not ready for something intense.





	1. Emery's Pokemon

The man at the drink stand swallowed hard and tried not to let his eyes wander. It was an impossible task. The girl standing before him and perusing the menu was a stunning beauty, and her outfit seemed to demand his attention in a most inappropriate way. As her eyes tilted upward and to the side, reading off each line of the menu, his eyes tilted downward towards her chest.

She wore a khaki jacket; or at least, part of a jacket. It had a high collar, covering her neck, shoulders and arms, but cut off just below her breasts. Giving in to his male instincts, the man let his gaze linger there for a moment. The rounded bottom of her perky breasts poked out from beneath her jacket, making it clear that she wore nothing else underneath. It looked as if they could slip free at any time. The simple act of raising her arms would likely have caused the jacket to ride up even higher, revealing the pink of her nipples...

The man stood lost in his own thoughts for a moment before he realized that the girl was smirking at him. He averted his eyes, coughed, and blushed a deep red.

“Can I, um... what can I get for you?” he stammered, trying to recall his professional poise.

If she was offended by his wandering eye, she didn’t show it. Instead she reached up and toyed with a small ornamental pokeball necklace strung around her neck, as if daring his eyes to move back down to her chest.

“I’ll have a berry soda please,” she said.

After paying for her soda and giving the vendor one last smile, the girl turned and strode off across the park where she was spending the afternoon. Her pack sat where she had dropped it across the length of a grassy field. It lay on the inclining slope of a small hill, along with the conspicuous figure that guarded it. The red and purple pokemon sat dozing in the sun, his bulky length half curled up in on itself.

Emery plopped herself down on the grass and leaned against the Scolipede. “Move over Machete, you’re hogging all the sun,” she said, elbowing him.

One yellow eye opened and regarded the trainer humorlessly. Then it closed again.

The girl rolled her own eyes and sighed. She cuddled up closer to her chitinous pokemon and let the sun soak into her skin. Her light brown hair fell down over her shoulders and across her chest in two bound tassels, leaving the pokeball necklace perched delicately between them. The khaki jacket which had attracted so much attention from the drink vendor fell loosely down around her breasts, hiding little. Below it was her reversed cleavage, followed by bare skin all the way down her stomach. A tiny pair of black shorts hugged her curvy hips, and suspenders that were more decorative than practical hung uselessly to the sides. Then bare, creamy thighs led to knee-high black boots. All in all, more of her body was uncovered than covered. She was young, fit, and proud of her body. Showing it off just felt right.

Setting the cold soda down in the grass beside her, Emery reached for the sketchbook lying underneath her pack. She pulled her knees up and propped the book on her thigh. A blank page stared back at her. Emery chewed on her lip as she thought about what to draw. Finding no inspiration, she sighed, picked up her pencil, and dragged the graphite point across the page indecisively. She scribbled lines back and forth, until little by little her scribbling began to take shape almost on their own. Lines curved and became circles, one smaller circle inside a larger one. Then more lines between the two circles, and more. Eventually, Emery decided that she was sketching a Whirlipede.

“Hey Machete, remember what you looked like this?” Emery said to her partner.

Machete’s yellow eye opened again and he glanced down at the sketch paper Emery held up for his appraisal. She was not a good artist, she knew, but her scribble did look vaguely like a Whirlipede zooming across the top of the sheet. In the middle of the curled-up body segments, a big goofy eye stared back at the Scolipede. For a moment, the evolved pokemon had a battle of wills with the messy interpretation of his earlier form. Then his eye dragged its way towards Emery. He blinked, unamused.

Emery pouted at him. “I think it looks cute.”

The Scolipede’s eye shut and he returned to his nap.

Not one to be discouraged by negative peer review, Emery returned to sketching. Beside the Whirlipede, she began to doodle a cartoony Venipede. She smiled to herself as she recalled memories of Machete in his first form. Back then, she had been larger than him. Now that he was fully grown, the Scolipede towered over her slender frame.

After she’d finished the poorly rendered version of young Machete, Emery began to doodle other pokemon randomly. After the fifth, she set the sketchbook aside and picked up the soda. It was still cold. She popped the tab, stuck a straw into the bottle, and let the sweet fizzy drink dance over her tongue.

Roused by the distinctive sound of the soda being opened, Machete shifted behind her. His head swung around, eyes fully opened now that he’d decided there was something worthy of his full attention. The Scolipede stared intently at the drink.

“Scoli,” he said gruffly.

“Mm-mm,” Emery said, turning her shoulders away from him.

The pokemon nudged against her insistently. “Scolipede,” he said.

Emery let the straw fall from between her lips. “No, you don’t like my drawings, you don’t get any soda,” she scolded him. “Besides, you won’t like the carbonation.”

But the big pokemon would not relent. He rocked against her gently, his long, thick horns rubbing up against her in way of apology. It was a ploy, they both knew it. But finally, she took pity on her companion. Huffing, Emery held the soda out to him. The Scolipede caught the straw carefully in his mouth and began to suck.

After he’d had his fill, he pulled back and uttered a pleased “Scolipede!” Apparently he had not minded the carbonation after all.

“You owe me!” Emery said. She took another sip of the berry soda, then set the bottle down between her and Machete and returned to her doodles. “I’m gonna draw you for real this time. You’ll like this one, okay?”

This time Emery focused hard on her drawing. Machete eyed the soda bottle for a moment, but he was well behaved enough not to poach another sip so soon, and his gaze quickly returned to Emery’s sketchpad. She drew each line great care and determination until the lines began to take the unmistakable form of a Scolipede. The Scolipede on the paper was lounging much like the real Machete, only he was lying on his back with his little legs clutched tightly against his body. Machete twitched against Emery as she deliberately brought the tip of the pencil down to the drawn pokemon’s lower body and began to scribble. 

When she was done drawing, the Scolipede was sporting a rather massive erection. It stuck straight up the page and was obviously much, much larger than any penis realistically would be. Behind her, Machete looked at this extremely well endowed version of himself and made a clicking noise in approval.

Emery smirked. Boys were all the same, regardless of species, she thought to herself.

However disinterested Machete had been earlier, the lewd drawing had certainly drawn his full attention now. The pokemon brushed his head against Emery’s hair affectionately. She turned her neck and planted a kiss on his chitinous head. Machete took the opportunity to dip his head lower. The pointed tip of his face nuzzled up against her breasts and, before Emery could shoo him away, pushed her tiny jacket up her chest ever so slightly. The girl quickly grabbed the hem of the garment and stopped him from going any further; already the pink circle of one areola peeked out from beneath the khaki fabric.

“Machete, not here,” Emery whispered to her pokemon, but her deep breathing betrayed her excitement.

Pulling away from his trainer, Machete looked at her with his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

Emery sighed. She looked around carefully. They were not alone in the park, but there was nobody else nearby, and with her legs up it was doubtful that anyone would see anything out of the ordinary. After another moment of hesitation, Emery hooked her fingers underneath the lip of her jacket and pulled it all the way up, revealing her pert breasts and hardened nipples.

Machete gazed down at them from above, admiring their perfection. His head lowered down towards them and poked against one nipple playfully. Emery closed her eyes and pressed the sensitive bud up against him. Then the feel of his hard chitin was gone, replaced by the wet warmth of his thick tongue. It dragged across her breasts lasciviously, leaving a trail of saliva where it snaked around her pink nub, squeezing and licking. There was a wetness between her legs, too; Emery was quite aroused now.

But not too aroused to forget where they were.

Biting her lip, she kissed Machete on the head again and whispered to him. “When we get home, okay?”

At first Machete ignored her. He pulled his long tongue back into his mouth, then placed his mouth directly onto Emery’s breast, sucking hungrily at her tit. Emery moaned, a little too loudly, and blushed. She didn’t want Machete to stop, but it had to wait. She pushed him away forcefully and pulled her jacket down over her breasts again.

“Let’s finish our drink and head back.” Her voice trembled slightly in excitement.

Emery took a few more sips of the berry soda, then offered Machete the last of the bottle as she slipped her sketchbook back into her pack and got ready to leave. She rose, brushing herself off, and looked around the park, half expecting to see people staring at them. When she didn’t see anyone, she threw her pack onto Machete’s back and gave him a pat on the head. The large Scolipede unwound his segmented body and stretched. Now that he was no longer lying down, Machete was several feet taller than his trainer. She laid a hand on his chitinous body and smiled up at him.

The promise of what awaited at home had permanently erased all of the drowsiness the Scolipede had displayed earlier. To make sure he didn’t forget, Emery walked in front and put an extra swing into each step. Machete followed along cheerfully, his eyes never leaving the sight of his trainer’s lithe body and her hips swaying back and forth.

____________________________________________________________________

She’d left the lights dimmed; it always felt more romantic that way, even if it was bright daylight outside. Emery’s Krookodile and Exploud were nowhere to be seen. They were probably outside playing or napping. It was just her and Machete.

The trainer was pressed up against the wall of her bedroom, pinned there by Machete’s bulk. The purple claws running up the length of the Scolipede’s neck rubbed the sides of her body. With any other Scolipede, she’d be terrified of the poison they could inject, but when she was with Machete she felt safer than anywhere else. Panting lightly, Emery laid a gentle kiss against the pokemon’s dark grey underside. She tilted her head and looked up at Machete’s, held just above hers.

“Machete...” she whispered.

The girl lifted herself up on her tiptoes and strained to reach the Scolipede’s head, but he was too tall. Carefully, the pokemon backed away from her and hunched his long neck down so that she could reach. Caressing his cheek with one hand, she pressed her lips against the curved tip on his head. Then she was searching for his mouth with hers. When she found it, their tongues entwined; hers small and darting, his long and thick. It was an intimate kiss shared between long time lovers.

When the kiss broke, Emery placed her hands on Machete’s neck and pushed him away gently. The Scolipede shuffled back some, giving her space, but she stayed with her back pressed up against the wall seductively. Her knee-high boots previously removed, Emery stood there in only her khaki jacket and black shorts. The girl placed her hands on her bare stomach and moved them up underneath her jacket to cup her own breasts. Then she let her hands slide down the slides of her slender body and along the curve of her hips until her thumbs found the waistband of her tight black shorts. With her eyes locked on Machete, Emery pushed the shorts down her legs slowly until she could step out of them. She tossed them aside and stood with her back against the wall again. Even in the dim light, the lips of her exposed vagina glistened with lubrication.

Emery tugged at one of her hair tassels and spread her legs slightly. She whispered to her pokemon again. “Want to use that tongue of yours, Machete?”

Machete moved with surprising speed, his head and neck diving low. Emery shrieked and laughed in surprise as the pokemon buried his face between her legs. Then she felt her feet being lifted off of the ground by the hooked tip of Scolipede’s face, the weight of her small body nothing compared to his strength. She shivered at the thrill of it. Once he had hoisted her up to a height that was more comfortable for him, he relaxed. Emery grabbed onto Machete’s horns and held herself propped between his face and the wall, several feet up.

Then he Scolipede got to work in earnest, rubbing his hard carapace against the sensitive folds of her pussy. Feminine juices splashed onto his chitin and streaked down Emery’s legs as her arousal intensified. When the tip of his head found her clit, she moaned softly. Her legs, dangling in the air, clamped down around the sides of Machete’s face, as if inviting him to explore deeper. It was an invitation he took. Moments later, the feel of his hard carapace combined with that of his tongue, soft and wet. It snaked out of his mouth and parted her labia. Emery threw back her head and hissed; her hips tried to push forward instinctively, but pinned between him and the wall, there wasn’t much room for her to maneuver.

“Unnh, Machete!” Emery whispered. She squeezed his horns tightly.

He was an expert with his tongue. It probed deep inside of her, twisting and turning with a dexterity that no human could match. Emery shuddered as it explored her most sensitive inner depths. Her thighs flexed against Machete’s head, and she yanked on his horns without even realizing she was doing it. The girl’s reactions excited the Scolipede, inspiring him to tongue her pussy more fervently. Slick feminine juices, sweet and tangy, poured out of her around Machete’s tongue now, and he took her taste in gratefully.

While Machete’s tongue did its work, Emery had managed to find her stride on top of him. She couldn’t thrust the way her body naturally wanted to, but she found that if she gyrated her hips, her tiny little clit would grind against Machete’s face in a way that sent electricity coursing through her body. Still gripping the pokemon’s horns with one hand, Emery moved her other hand beneath her jacket again, squeezing and pinching her nipples in rhythm with the gyration of her hips and the back-and-forth plunging of Machete’s tongue. A high-pitched whine grew in the back of her throat, rising in intensity as the flames of passion boiled over within her body.

When her orgasm hit, it hit hard. Her whole body tensed up, and she clung to her Scolipede’s face for dear life. The whine became a yell, and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. The walls of her pussy squeezed down on Machete’s tongue, which he thrust even deeper inside of her. Lubrication squirted out her liberally and splashed against the pokemon’s face. Emery was trying to say something now, and although she couldn’t form words, Machete knew she was asking for more. He did his best to give it, tongue working its way in and out amidst her spasms, his head moving side to side, mashing it against her clit now that she could no longer control her hips.

Caught between the wall and her large Scolipede, Emery’s orgasm lasted for several minutes.

Finally, her body went limp, and Machete knew it was time to let her down. He lowered his head and very carefully set her down on the floor again. Emery’s legs nearly buckled under her weight, and she slid down into a sitting position, her head still in the clouds. Machete lingered between her legs for a moment longer, licking the juices from her inner thighs, and the trainer lazily spread her legs to give him room. She smiled and cooed her satisfaction to him.

“Give me one minute,” Emery whispered. She knew that he must be raring to go after having a face full of orgasming pussy, but she needed a short break to gather her thoughts. Machete stamped his feet impatiently, but he contented himself to keep lapping between his trainer’s legs in the meantime. After a time, the feeling of Machete’s tongue still working diligently around the folds of her pussy reignited the fires of passion inside her. She put one hand on his head and moaned seductively. “Stop that, or you’ll never get your turn!”

Machete pulled back, her juices gleaming on his face.

Standing up on shaky legs, Emery smirked at him. “Hey, remember my drawing, Machete? Roll over on your back like that!”

It took some doing, but the Scolipede managed it somehow. Careful not to destroy any furniture, he swapped places with Emery, propping his long neck up against the wall and revealing the underside of his large body. The pokemon’s penis, long and hard, was already poking out of a small fold on his lower half. It wasn’t nearly as large as the cartoonish member Emery had drawn him with earlier, but compared to the girl’s tiny frame, it may as well have been! The trainer felt her insides tingle in anticipation.

Machete shifted into a more comfortable position as Emery climbed up on top of him. Straddling his body, she sat with his cock poking up between her legs and grabbed it with both hands. It pressed up against her flat tummy, throbbing. It was even thicker than her arms. Emery sat up slightly, rubbing her pussy along its length and leaving a trail of feminine juices which she then gathered up with a few pumps of her hands and lathered all around. When she was done, she bent over and gave it a single kiss right on the tip, licking a bit of salty pre-cum up and swallowing it with an ‘Mm!’ of delight. Then she got up on her knees and moved herself into position over the huge prick.

Pressed against Emery’s tight slit, the Scolipede penis looked like it would never fit. But it was well lubricated, and the trainer quite experienced. Emery rubbed the tip against her entrance, easing it in bit by bit. It was slow going at first, but her pussy stretched wide as the shaft penetrating it thickened, until all at once she *popped* halfway down. She uttered a short cry of pleasure at the sudden feeling of being filled.

“Scoli.” Machete voice was strained. He had been waiting for this.

Sitting half impaled on the large pokemon cock, Emery tilted her body back a bit and looked down. Her labia, normally pressed tightly together, were stretched wide, the girth of Machete’s cock looking impossibly large between them. Further up where the large shaft disappeared into her, Emery could actually see her tummy bulging outwards to accommodate the oversized insertion. A low moan escaped her lips, and she put one hand on the bulge, squeezing it slightly. Machete shifted, his lower body jerked upwards, and Emery felt the bulge jump in her hand.

Keeping her hand on the bare flesh of her tummy, Emery leaned forward. She turned her head and laid one cheek on the underside of Scolipede’s neck, just underneath his head. The claws lining the pokemon’s neck clasped onto her body, holding her close. Emery’s lips turned up in a slight smile and, giving the subtle lump protruding from her belly another squeeze, she began to move her hips up and down. In and out; the pokemon’s huge cock slid out of her with a wet sucking noise, then back in again.

She rode him gently at first, sinking down further each time she moved her hips. Each time she descended down upon him, she could actually feel his cock pushing up into her, stretching her belly. Then she felt her hips touch his chitinous belly directly, and he was all the way inside her. The trainer craned her vision down again, and a shudder ran through her body as she saw the imprint of Machete’s cock plainly against her previously flat stomach. Her fingers curled around the imprint slightly and she jerked her hand up and down, in imitation of a handjob. By the way Machete’s claws went taut around her, she knew that he could feel it.

Then they began to make love in earnest. Lying on his back with his neck propped up against the wall, Machete’s control was limited, but his bulky body still thrust up into her in time the rising and falling of her hips. Emery moaned and planted soft kisses onto the Scolipede’s neck as she ground and gyrated her pelvis against the pokemon, driving herself up and down on his member. Now that her body had acclimatized itself to Machete’s girth, she could take his entire length quickly and easily, and the speed and ferocity of her movements increased dramatically. His cock hammered into her, harder now, her tummy bulging obscenely as her insides were stretched to the max. Emery’s eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned against Machete’s hard body; the feeling was exquisite.

“More,” the trainer begged wantonly. Her tongue darted out and licked the Scolipede’s neck.

Machete’s eyes were fixed intently on his trainer as her tiny body bobbed up and down on his cock. She was so soft, so warm, and so tight. Her fingers clenched down on his cock through the soft flesh of her stomach, adding an extra dimension to the pleasure that her vice-like pussy was wringing from him. She bucked and thrashed harder against him. He stroked her body with his claws, kneading her bare flesh, pushing her jacket up so that her breasts pressed against him directly; Emery moaned and wiggled her upper body in excitement, dragging her nipples back and forth on his chitin.

There was sudden movement in the other room; Emery, mounted cowgirl on top of Machete, could not see it, but the Scolipede just barely made it out in the dim light. He looked up and he eyes narrowed. When he saw who it was, his body tensed up. Emery could tell immediately that something was wrong. She stopped bucking up and down on top of his cock and leaned back, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Then she twisted, following Machete’s gaze over her shoulder and through the open door behind them to the living room behind. There was somebody there.

“Who’s there?” Emery called out. Her voice trembled with interrupted lust.

Emery relaxed visibly when the figure stepped forward boldly. It was her Krookodile. The large reptile stood upright; his tiny forearms flexed possessively and his thick tail thumped against the carpeted floor. He looked at his trainer with eyes shining behind the black mask-like coloration on his face. Then his gaze moved up and locked with Machete’s.

“Krook,” he said with a toothy grin.

“Geez, what are you doing stomping around back there,” Emery said with a sigh of relief. She was slightly embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising position with Machete, but it was hardly the first time he had seen it.

Machete had a more mixed reaction to the Krookodile’s appearance. He blinked coolly and said “Scolipede.”

The tension between the two pokemon was thick in the air, and for a few beats nobody moved. Suddenly Emery realized the cause of the tension - it was her. Only then did she realize that Krookodile was visibly aroused as well: the pokemon’s cock was poking straight up into the air dangerously. Emery’s cheeks flushed even redder than they had already been.

“Krook, no,” she said softly. “I’m busy with Machete right now. Later, I’m sorry.”

She turned away from Krookodile and looked up at Machete. Placing one hand on his neck, she cooed to him. “And you, relax. Don’t be so mean. You know you’ve got a special place in my heart. But he’s your teammate.”

Machete looked down at her, then up at Krookodile, then back to her. His eyes softened a bit. Suddenly he nodded and declared “Scoli!” as if he had just decided something.

Emery’s mouth pursed and her eyes questioned him, but before the large pokemon could give any sort of explanation, she felt somebody grab her sides. Letting out a girlish “Eek!” in spite of herself, Emery twisted around again and found that Krookodile had advanced into the bedroom and was now looming over her. His cock bumped against her ass cheeks, smearing them with pre-cum. Krookodile’s intentions were clear: with Emery mounted on top of Machete, there was only one hole left, and he was going to claim it.

“Krook, wait-” Emery said, not sure whether she was going to tell him to stop, or just tell him to go slow.

Regardless, he did neither, and the girl’s sentence turned into a grunt as Krookodile pressed the tip of his cock against her anus and shoved. The reptile was not nearly as well-endowed as Machete, but he was still quite a bit larger than her, and her body was already stuffed. Emery’s vision flared white for a moment. She bit her lip and braced herself against Machete’s neck as she struggled to cope with the double penetration. The imprint of Machete’s cock, already snugly pressed against the inside of her tummy, bulged out even further.

Emery’s mouth fell open and she uttered a strained “Guhh!”

The shock of Krookodile’s intrusion passed quickly and painlessly, however, and suddenly Emery found herself enjoying the forbidden pleasure of being sandwiched between the two huge pokemon. Stroking Machete’s neck with one hand, she leaned up against him and sighed.

“You two boys,” she said, admonishing them playfully.

This time it was Krookodile who was in the position with the most control. The scaly red-and-black pokemon grinned triumphantly and thrust into his trainer’s ass with full force. Emery felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as the aggressive pokemon laid into her, but it wasn’t more than she could bear, and soon she was able to match his stride with her own. Each time Krookodile pushed his cock into her ass, she gyrated her hips, and Machete slid deep into her pussy. Emery’s tummy distended outward, the exact motions of her Scolipede’s cock plainly visible as it hammered into her.

“Yes, yes,” Emery found herself gasping, her breath ragged with excitement. The feeling of being taken in both holes at once, by such large pokemon, was intense. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t tried to coax them into this before.

The two pokemon fucked their tiny trainer mercilessly for what seemed like forever. Despite the fact that Emery had already cum once on Machete’s tongue, she hit her limit for the second time before either of them. The fire intense orgasmic pleasure flashed through every muscle of her body like wildfire, and her whole body went taut between Machete’s smooth bulk and Krookodile’s rough scales. One hand balled into a fist and beat against Machete’s neck helplessly; her other hand gripped her bulging stomach, kneading her soft flesh and the cock underneath it. A series of cries issued from her, growing in volume and intensity, until Emery was nearly screaming with lust. Her pussy tightened around Machete’s cock, her ass around Krookodile’s.

The two pokemon did not break their stride; instead, they sped up, Machete’s body thrusting upward against the girl’s body and Krookodile thrusting into her savagely. They could actually feel each other’s pistoning cocks, so full was Emery’s body. Before their fuck session had been a marathon, each of them trying to hold out until their trainer came. Now it was a sprint, as they raced to be the first to fill the girl with their thick, gooey loads. As their passions rose, however, and they began to feel the tightness in their loins that signaled their own imminent release, the race became unimportant. They panted and shuddered, bent wholly to the task of their own pleasure, Emery’s spasming body a willing and eager receptacle for them.

And then, at nearly the same time, they both exploded inside of her.

Emery felt it; her body was so full, and yet somehow she was room for even more as the two pokemon cocks inside of her swelled even larger. What felt like it must have been buckets of cum gushed into her, filling both of her holes and splashing out between their legs in long, thick white spurts. She could hear them too, now; the low rumble of Krookodile’s growling voice, the hiss of Machete’s. Caught between them, she felt shivered and moaned helplessly, one hand stroking her belly as Machete filled it with his seed. It was overwhelming. Emery took in the sights, sounds, and smells of their lovemaking until it became too much. The girl shut her eyes, emptied her mind, and simply rode the waves of her orgasmic high as they ebbed and flowed through what seemed like every fiber of her being. All sense of time and place drained out of her.

When the fog lifted from her mind, Emery found that she was still tucked in between Machete and Krookodile. They both lay slumped: Machete back against the wall, Krookodile down on top of her. It was silent besides the sound of breathing. All three of them were panting heavily with the exertion of their furious lovemaking. Emery simply lay there, her body filled and her soul content, while the two pokemon recovered.

Finally, Krookodile heaved his great weight upwards and stepped away from the tangled mess of trainer and pokemon. His cock slipped out of Emery’s ass, thin lines of cum connecting them for a moment before snapping stickily in the air. Emery felt some of it spatter against her ass cheek; more dripped down out of her tight anus, mingling with the cocktail of juices seeping out of her stuffed pussy. With a heavy sigh, Emery gave Machete one last kiss, then rolled off of him. His cock slid out of her easily. Once it was out it bounced casually in the open air, hitting her inner thigh and smearing it with cum.

Once both cocks were out of her, Emery dismounted from her pokemon entirely and slid down into a sitting position against him. She looked down at her belly again and was surprised to see that it had not returned to its original shape. It bulged outward smoothly, her insides still inflated by the massive amount of cum that her lover - lovers, she corrected herself - had deposited inside of her. She smiled and rubbed her swollen belly happily.

Krookodile had slunk off into the living room to clean himself off. It was just the two of them again.

Almost on their own, Emery’s fingers moved down over her inflated belly and towards her pussy. One finger slipped inside. Her tunnel was warm, and filled with Machete’s semen. She wondered if she could possibly take any more. The thought was surprisingly arousing, and soon Emery found herself masturbating quietly. Machete’s cock had retreated back into its protective slit, but she knew from experience that he would be ready again soon. How much more could she take? Maybe she would find out later that night.

Machete opened his eyes with post-coital laziness and looked down at Emery beside him. “Scoli,” he said softly.

“Mmm,” Emery said in response, and laid her head against him while her fingers busied themselves rubbing her clit. “I love you Machete.”


	2. Emery's Adventure

It was cold. Colder than she had anticipated.

The chill afternoon air nipped at Emery’s exposed skin, causing it to prickle up into goosebumps. Had she known it was going to be so cold out here, she’d have dressed warmer. Temperatures had been moderate in the surrounding areas, but as soon as Emery had entered the forested valley in which she now found herself, they had plummeted. The atmospheric anomaly had something to do with the pokemon that lived in the area, her guidebook had explained; it was an entry she wished she’d have seen sooner.

The teenaged trainer shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around her exposed midriff. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable hike, but she would make it nonetheless. She set her sights south and plodded onward. The brisk pace she set for herself got her blood pumping and began to warm her a bit.

She hadn’t planned to be out this long; she’d even left her Scolipede, Machete, and her Krookodile back at the resort she’d been staying at. It was a resort for pokemon trainers, and the two pokemon had gotten quite the workout competing in a dozen casual battles. That, combined with the more ‘private’ workout they’d had with Emery that night, had left them exhausted and in need of rest. So she had left them behind, taking only her Exploud with her. 

She’d planned to be back by late afternoon, but one wrong turn after another and she feared she’d have to weather the night out here after all.

The path she followed was relatively straight and clear, mostly dirt with a few patches of snow here and there. To her west was a sparse treeline that inclined upwards to a point where the trees became too thick for Emery to make out any more of the topography. She scanned the trees intently, looking for any signs of pokemon. She had seen several Cryogonal in the distance - one of the pokemon thought to be responsible for the wintery microcosm in the valley - but they had so far avoided her, and she’d seen nothing else.

Her thoughts strayed to the previous night. Machete had been so tired from his battles that he had lain his great length down on the floor and refused to move an inch. Refused, that was, until Emery had slipped out of her clothes and cuddled up against him, completely naked. That had roused him in more ways than one. She could almost taste the memory of his salty pre-cum as she’d licked the tip of his prick, and her pussy burned as she remembered the way she’d lowered herself down on it. It had filled her completely, stretching her insides until she’d bulged. She’d had her first orgasm before they’d even properly begun to make love. It had been the first of many, for both of them.

The lewd thoughts further warmed Emery, and ignited the familiar fire of lust between her legs. She had hoped for a repeat performance tonight, but if she didn’t get back to the resort, she’d likely end up having to satisfy herself out here in the wilderness, alone.

So distracted was she by the trees and her own thoughts that she failed to notice the large furry bulk blocking the road until she bumped into it. Surprised, she fell down on her butt with an “Oof!” Her hand instinctively flew to the pink pokeball necklace she wore at her throat as she shook her head clear and looked up at the huge Beartic that now towered over her.

“Oh, hello!” she said, managing to keep her voice from wavering. 

It was impossible not to be nervous, having just bumped into such a huge creature, and she became ever more so when she saw her Exploud’s pokeball roll through the dirt and into a patch of snow a few feet away; the fall had apparently dislodged it from her belt.

But there was something more than nervousness. Still flushed with arousal, she felt a deviant thrill as she let her eyes wander up the Beartic’s large frame. The pokemon radiated strength and power, and he must have been hung like…

There was more movement to the side, and Emery looked over to see several more Beartic lumbering out onto the trail. The newcomers were smaller than the first, but still much larger than Emery herself. There were three of them, and they came to form a semicircle around Emery. The icicles jutting from their chins glistened in the sunlight and dripped chilled water onto her bare legs.

Emery ran her finger along the slope of her pokeball necklace. It was only then that she looked down at herself and realized that the fall had nearly caused her khaki top, which normally left the bottom of her breasts on full display, to pop all the way up. She tugged the fabric down, covering the small bit of pink areola that had come uncovered.

The four Beartic looked at each other with furrowed brows and exchanged low growls. Then they looked back to Emery.

“Hi, I’m Emery!” the pokemon trainer said with a forced smile. She wasn’t sure what else to say.

When the Beartic did not respond, she tried to rise on wobbly knees, but sat back down again in surprise as the larger one hunched down and nudged her with his paw. Going down on all fours, the Beartic then growled and reached for Emery’s khaki top with its large black claws.

“Wait, don’t!” Emery cried, not wanting her top to be shredded to pieces out here in the wilderness. When the Beartic did stop, somewhat to her surprise, the teen blushed and added “Here, let me do it,” before pulling her top up all the way. 

Cold air washed over her bare breasts, causing the nipples to harden instantly. Emery held her hands out to the side and let them feast their eyes. The sight had the expected effect on the group of Beartic, and she spied hints of red as their cocks began to awaken and poke out of their sheaths. Emery shivered, but it wasn’t from the cold. She felt excited by how helpless she was before them all.

Suddenly the larger Beartic, who had still been looming over her on all fours, heaved back up onto his hind legs again. Emery squeaked in surprise and barely had time to scoop her Exploud’s pokeball up from the snowdrift as the Beartic scooped her up in his huge arms. Then, cradling her against his furry chest, he began to lumber towards the treeline from which the other three had come. Emery returned Exploud’s pokeball to her belt and then settled in for the ride, wondering where they were taking her.

As it turned out, they were taking her to a cave. The cave was a decent size, and although it was poorly lit by the afternoon light spilling through the entrance, it was also warmer than being outdoors. The large Beartic set Emery down on the dirt floor as gently as he could manage, which was still rough enough to send the girl staggering down onto her hands and knees. After catching herself, Emery flipped over and sat down with her breasts free and her legs spread. She looked up at the large Beartic and shot them a coy smile.

The fact that they had brought her here to mate with her was evident by the huge, erect cocks they were now all sporting. Emery was all too happy to oblige them all. The trainer hooked her tight black shorts with her thumbs and lifted her butt off the ground in order to pull them off. She slid them down her legs, working carefully to get them past her boots, and then when they were finally free, let them dangle from one finger before tossing them aside. She parted her legs, giving them all a look at her bare pussy, inviting them to take her.

The first one to take his turn was one of the smaller pokemon - although small was certainly a relative term! The lucky male stepped over Emery, pushing her down onto her back with his great, furry weight. Emery’s legs were pushed almost as far apart as they would go, and she felt the beast’s member poke against her sex. She reached down, grasped the tapered member, and helped guide it into the opening of her pussy.

Once the Beartic had been helped into position, Emery had only seconds to brace herself before the horny pokemon lunged forward. She gasped and gripped a hair full of white fur as she felt her insides fill up. The Beartic began to fuck her with short, powerful strokes. The tip of his cock hammered against the back of her pussy. 

Emery shivered and buried her face in the Beartic’s chest, moaning in pleasure. She could feel her insides stretching and distending before the huge animal shaft inside of her. It was amazing that her small body could even fit something so massive, and there were still larger cocks to come after it. She was cumming almost instantly, her tight pussy clamping down even tighter against the Beartic’s cock.

The girl’s orgasm and sudden tightening took the Beartic by surprise. He growled, dug his claws into the ground around her, and thrust himself as deep into her as he could get before letting loose his own warm load of cum. Emery felt the heat of his seed spreading through her body, filling her womb and then spilling out of her in great thick dollops. She clung to him, willing him to shoot every drop of cum he had into her as they came together.

Whether it was every drop the Beartic could produce or not, Emery couldn’t tell, but when the pokemon had finished cumming and pulled himself out of and off of her, her crotch was a mess. Sitting up and looking down at herself, she saw that her stomach was already bulging with the large load he’d given her. She caressed her tummy gratefully and laughed.

The next Beartic in line was ready to go, but he seemed to have something different in mind. Emery squeaked in surprised as two powerful bear arms hooked themselves under her arms and hauled her up with ease. The Beartic then sat back against the cave wall and pulled the helpless Emery against his chest. The pokemon’s cock stuck straight up like a spear underneath her. By the time she realized that this was the first Beartic she had seen, the largest of them all, she was being pushed down onto it.

The mere act of being impaled on it the alpha Beartic pushed all of the air out of her lungs. Her already bulging tummy was distended even further as the huge Beartic cock filled her to capacity... and then stretched her beyond it. Still holding her by her arms, the Beartic pulled her up, causing her stomach to shrink back down, then pushed her down again at the same time he thrust his cock up into her, causing her belly to balloon out even further than before. She struggled for breath, but it felt as though there were no room left inside of her for anything.

But Emery wasn’t to be outdone. “Harder,” she gasped. “Give it to me harder, big guy!”

The Beartic growled and fucked her like a ragdoll. Her arms dangled in the air, flailing to find a grip on something with each savage thrust of the pokemon’s oversized rod. She was seeing stars now, her head was swirling, and her insides her churning. Emery felt as though she had lost control of her body as she came again and again.

The alpha Beartic lasted much longer than the first, but when he came, he did so with explosive force. Torrents of jizz squirted out of her stuffed pussy in long gooey ropes, but impossibly, most of it stayed inside of her. What felt to Emery like gallons of cum were pumped into her, inflating her body to even more absurd degrees. Her thin waist was now inflated into a huge rounded bulge in the front, and the Beartic was still cumming. Emery’s eyes rolled back and she spasmed in one long, continuous orgasm.

Completely oversexed and overstimulated by now, the teen barely registered when the huge cock popped out of her and the alpha Beartic laid her down on the ground again. She was lying on her front now, her cheek against the floor of the cave and her behind propped up in the air by her huge, cum-filled stomach. This position left her vulnerable to the next Beartic, who sauntered up behind her and mounted her from behind.

Emery moaned when she felt the next pokemon cock slide into her; it wasn’t as large as the last, but now she was filled with even more semen than it had been before. She shifted a bit, still balancing on her swollen tummy and trying to raise her pussy to give the Beartic better access. His cock plunged deep into her again and again, threatening to unleash another load inside of her.

The teen trainer wriggled and gasped, wanting more. The fourth Beartic, the only one not to have a turn with her yet, was sitting nearby. Emery saw him and, while the third continued to pound her, reached out and grabbed for his cock. She felt deliriously giddy as she began to rub the pokemon with her hand; it was impossible for her to get her entire fist around his huge shaft, so she did what she could. The Beartic shifted, moving closer to her and lying on his side so that Emery could pull it to her mouth and begin to lick it. The spicy, salty taste of pokemon cum splashed against her tongue, and she licked it up eagerly.

Moments later a full blast hit the back of her throat, filling her mouth. Having watched the others have their way with the human girl, this one had apparently been on a hair trigger, and Emery giggled as he came, drenching her face and hair with his gooey seed. Then she felt the heavy body of the Beartic that was fucking her stiffen, and he began to shoot off too. She was in heaven.

When they had both finished and let her be, Emery heaved over onto her back. Her inflated tummy towered up above her, heavy with the mixed cum of the entire den of pokemon. Emery rubbed it lovingly and raised her legs up in the air, angling her still-tight slit so that none of the cum could flow out of her. She wanted this feeling of extreme fullness to last.

And when one of the Beartic lumbered over to her for a second go - she had no idea which one it was - she arched her back and let him take her, her huge belly squeezed tightly between them. Again and again they fucked her and filled her, each of them coming back for seconds, thirds, maybe even fourths. The teen lost count of how many times they came inside of her, and how many orgasms she had while they did it. 

The light in the cave dimmed as the afternoon faded and night came, and finally Emery passed out, passing into euphoric dream with one of the Beartic still humping away at her like mad.

______________________________________________________________________

She awoke some time later. The cave was dark; a dull grey light came from what she assumed was the direction of the cave entrance. It was difficult to tell what time it was or how long she had slept, but from the faint light she guessed it was early morning.

She was sitting against the wall of the cave, still naked. After a brief moment of alarm, she made out the form of her discarded clothing - and Exploud’s pokeball - lying in a heap a few meters away. The Beartic were nowhere to be seen. From the look of it, the cave extended further on in the opposite direction of the light; perhaps they had retired deeper into their den, or perhaps gone out foraging again. Either way they had left her here naked, slightly sore, and a bit sticky, but overall no worse for wear. She wasn’t even cold; the cave seemed to retain enough ambient heat that she felt comfortable, even while naked.

Crawling over to her clothing, Emery retrieved a bit of travel food from one of her pouches and devoured it. It was enough to keep her going for now. Then she returned to her spot by the wall of the cave. She wasn’t relishing the idea of returning to the cold so soon. And her clothes could wait; the trainer wanted to enjoy the naughty freedom of being naked for a little while longer, at least.

Something tickled her shoulder, and she brushed it away absentmindedly. But the tickle returned seconds later. Emery glanced at her bare shoulder and jumped in surprise when she came face-to-face with a fuzzy yellow creature.

“Eep!”

Her panic didn’t last long, however, and she realized that it was just a Joltik. Breathing a sigh of relief, she squinted at the tiny little Bug pokemon through the dim light of the cave. It stared back at her with four friendly eyes.

“Hey there, buddy,” Emery greeted him cheerfully.

There was another sensation on her leg, like tiny little feet. She looked down and, sure enough, another Joltik had climbed up onto her ankle. Then a second Joltik joined the first on her shoulder. Another crawled up onto her bare thigh and skittered towards her tummy. She could see more tiny little shapes moving around on the floor of the cave in front of her, all headed her way. It was a whole swarm of them.

“My, you certainly are friendly!” Emery laughed as more and more of the tiny pokemon climbed onto her naked skin.

Whether there was something about her that they liked or if they were just friendly, Emery had no idea. But they were harmless. Dozens of tiny little feet tickled her from all over. She giggled. But the tickling was starting to become more of a tingling now; several Joltik moved across her breasts. The feel of their little feet against the sensitive flesh of her areola started to give her some warm and naughty feelings. Emery parted her legs and let her hand fall between her legs. She began to rub her pussy slowly.

“Ahhh… that’s good!” she moaned to herself.

Now that her legs were spread, one of the more adventurous Joltik made its way down. Emery stopped rubbing herself and pulled her fingers up a bit to see what it would do. The little Bug pokemon moved towards her pussy, its legs brushing against the hood of her clit and then down her soaking wet labia. Emery shuddered. She was getting goosebumps.

When the Joltik that had wandered between her legs moved away, Emery attacked her pussy much more vigorously. The Joltik were everywhere; she could feel their tiny little forms moving across her breasts, along her tummy, up and down her legs, on her cheek and arms. There must have been dozens of them. The feel of so many little creatures all running across her naked skin had her incredibly aroused. She slipped two fingers inside herself, masturbating wildly now.

“Fuck!” Emery hissed into the darkness, and bucked her hips forward. She was cumming already. But that didn’t stop her; instead she jammed her fingers deeper into her tight hole. Wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rippled through her body, magnifying the sensitivity of her whole body. She could feel the Joltik swarm, all of them, as they pitter-pattered along her exposed body with their little Bug feet. One Joltik ran in a circle around Emery’s left nipple. Several more moved down between her legs, running along her labia even as Emery plunged her fingers in and out of herself. Overloaded by the sensations, Emery arched her back and cried out in pure erotic pleasure.

She kept fingering herself until some time later, she couldn’t tell how long, her orgasm finally subsided. Emery slid her dripping fingers out of her slit and lay limp against the wall. The Joltik continued to swarm all over her body as Emery caught her breath. Then, just as suddenly as they had come, they were gone, climbing down from her body one by one and moving off into the darkness together. Emery closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body was still tingling all over. She had no idea what had happened, but it had been amazing.

Eventually, Emery got up. She felt her way to her clothes and dressed herself again. Then she slowly followed the cave wall towards the dim light and the way out. She had lingered long enough; now she really had to try to find her way back to the resort.

Her instincts had been right; the light did lead to the cave’s exit. Emery shivered as she stepped out into the cold light of the day. She was up near the foot of the snow mountains now, but when she peered through the trees, she saw in the distance the trail she had been following the previous day. She may not have known exactly where she was, but the trail was sure to lead her out of the valley eventually. Rubbing her arms to put some heat into them, the trainer made off down the hill.

She walked for about an hour and saw nothing. Surely the valley couldn’t go on forever. The way up to some place warmer and more populated couldn’t be far off now. Emery trudged on, grim yet determined.

Then she saw something on the hill up ahead. Its bright orange fur made it stick out against the dirt and snow like a sore thumb. Emery stopped, wrapped her arms herself for warmth, and stared at it, as if to confirm that she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

It was an Arcanine. Certainly not native to these cold parts; perhaps it had come down from the warmer mountains to forage. Emery was happy to see it; it meant that she must have been close to the edge of the valley after all. Even better than that, however, was the fact that Arcanine were known to be fiercely loyal to their friends and trainers. It could surely lead her to safety, and Emery knew just how to earn a pokemon’s loyalty.

The Arcanine had seen her as well now. It padded over to her, curious and friendly. Emery knelt and held out her hand in greeting.

“Hey boy, don’t be scared,” she said. She hoped it was a boy.

A few more cautious steps brought the Arcanine close enough to nuzzle her hand. Emery smiled and petted the pokemon’s furry face. She could feel heat radiating off of him; it beat back some of the valley’s chill. When the Arcanine closed his eyes and leaned forward, Emery cradled his head in her arms and scratched behind his ears.

“I knew you’d be friendly,” she said with a smile. “You have no idea how glad I am to find such a handsome pokemon like you out here!”

Handsome was right; in fact, Emery was already wet just thinking about the things she wanted this Arcanine to do to her. The trainer stood and, with his head bowed down, the pokemon’s nose was roughly as crotch level. The Arcanine sniffed, catching the scent of her arousal. A lot growl built in the back of his throat, and he boldly thrust his nose between Emery’s legs. The teen let him smell her for a bit. Then she unzipped her shorts and pushed them down a bit so that her bare pussy was exposed. She buried her fingers in the Arcanine’s fur and thrust her sex up against him, encouraging him to explore her intimately. 

The friendly canine took her up on this offering immediately. He stuck out his long, flat tongue and gave her pussy a big long lick. Emery shivered as she felt the heat of his mouth wash against her privates. His tongue slipped in between the delicate folds of her labia and ran up towards her clit. The beast was good with his tongue. The Arcanine bathed her crotch in warm saliva and licked up her feminine juices as they trickled out of her. 

“Good boy,” she whispered to him over and over.

Her orgasm snuck up on her. She had only intended to entice the pokemon a bit, but suddenly her body shuddered and her legs felt weak. And then, without warning, she was cumming. Her insides spasmed and twisted with raw sexual energy; Emery threw back her head and gasped into the cold air. Sensing that her pleasure was peaking, the Arcanine pushed his tongue all the way into her pussy. Emery almost collapsed.

When her sudden climax finally began to subside, she carefully pushed the eager Arcanine away from her dripping pussy. Then she really did sink to her knees. Face to face with the pokemon again, she laughed weakly as he licked her cheek.

When she had collected herself, the young trainer glanced underneath the Arcanine’s fluffy belly. She was not disappointed. The pokemon’s red cock was poking out of its sheath, large and proud. Her new friend was ready for action.

“Hey, I’m kinda lost out here, boy,” Emery said to the Arcanine as she stroked his face. “Will you give me a ride back to somewhere warm… if I give you a ride?”

The Arcanine put one big paw on her shoulder and nuzzled her face. That was all the confirmation Emery needed. The teen rubbed against the Arcanine’s furry cheek; then she carefully lifted his paw from her shoulder. The pokemon took a step back and watched as she pulled her shorts all the way off and tossed them aside. She rubbed two fingers between her legs and then held them out. When the Arcanine had sniffed them, Emery carefully got down on all fours and waved her rear end at him invitingly.

“Don’t be too gentle, please!” Emery said, winking.

Despite his good behavior so far, the Arcanine was clearly incredibly horny. With the sight of the young trainer offering her pussy to him, he pounced on her as though he were in heat - which was fitting, seeing as how heat was pouring off of him now. Emery felt the warm bulk of his body settle down over her, comforting, protecting, and radiating pure sexual energy. The tip of his cock probed at her backside desperately; Emery reached down between her legs and gripped it in her hand. It felt huge. She gave it a playful squeeze, then helped guide it to the entrance of her tight pussy.

As soon as the Arcanine felt the tip of his cock poke against Emery’s slit, he lost control. The pokemon growled and lunged forward, thrusting his huge cock all the way into her with one stroke. Emery gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness and scrambled to hold her position under him as he fucked her doggystyle. When she felt like she wasn’t going to fall over, she raised her ass up higher and let the large canine do his thing.

“More, unf… more!” Emery begged him.

The Arcanine’s massive shaft even gave the Beartic a run for their money, and he still had yet to knot her. The thought of it made Emery shake and a jolt of pleasure shot through her body at the anticipation of it. She could already feel it expanding at the base of the beast’s cock as he drove it into her over and over again. The growing knot slammed against her slit. Emery wanted it inside of her so badly, but she also wanted the fuck to continue, so she kept her pussy clenched tightly around the red doggy cock. She smiled and moaned to herself. He would have to work for it.

And work for it he did. The Arcanine pawed at the ground, whined, and growled as he humped the teen with all of his might. Feminine juices and pre-cum flowed freely down Emery’s inner thighs. It was this mixture of juices that finally provided enough lubrication. With a bark of triumph, the Arcanine rammed himself against the girl’s small frame, and his knot finally popped inside of her. Emery couldn’t contain herself any longer; as soon as she felt the huge bulge of his knot filling her up and the warmth of his cum as he began to shoot inside of her, she began to climax as well. Her legs gave out entirely now, and she might have fallen, but instead she hung suspended from the Arcanine’s cock, so tightly together were they tied. The pokemon planted his paws firmly on the ground and filled the trainer’s womb with his thick, gooey canine semen. Around his shaft, the walls of her pussy squeezed tightly.

For some time afterwards, Emery lay limp underneath the fluffy Arcanine and waited for his knot to shrink. While she waited, she sleepily rubbed her clit, triggering a series of several smaller orgasms. Finally, the canine’s knot popped out, and he stepped away from her, leaving her ass up in the air dripping semen. Emery rubbed herself, then brought her cum-soaked fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Still in a post-orgasmic stupor, Emery found her shorts and pulled them back on. The Arcanine knelt down and allowed her to climb on. Emery lay down along his back and snuggled up against his warm fuzz. She stroked his sides and whispered “Good boy,” to him. Then the Arcanine set off, padding through the snowy valley in the general direction of the resort.

Emery had been gone for over a full day now. At this point, Machete would probably be beside himself with worry. She’d have to make up the lost time with him that evening. But for the moment, she happily dozed off, napping while the loyal Arcanine lead her back to civilization.


	3. Emery in the Alley

Emery’s heart pounded like a hammer in her chest as she recalled her defeated pokemon to its ball. “Another lost battle,” her mind wailed to herself as despair welled up in her. “Am I really this weak and useless?”

And this time there’d been more on the line than just pocket change. Cornered in an alley by some thug, she’d been battling to escape. And now all hope of that was gone. The victor blocked her path, his Pangoro looming beside him. There was nobody who could help her now.

“I’ll, I’ll pay,” Emery stammered, her lips shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to form the words. She reached into the pocket of her tight shorts, grabbed at what little she had there, but she was shaking so badly that they fell and scattered all over the ground when she tried to offer it to the man.

A single coin rolled to the man’s feet and stopped when he slammed his boot down on it. “I don’t take money from trash like you,” he said. “Pangoro and I are gonna have a little fun.”

The powerful pokemon advanced on her, its scowling face obscured by shadow. Emery took one step back, but her knees gave out and she fell down hard. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked up at Pangoro. She knew what they wanted. She’d known from the moment she’d called her pokemon out to defend her.

And she’d lost.

“Please d-don’t h-hurt me,” she begged.

Neither of her assailants looked interested in mercy. “Take off your top, let’s see your tits,” the man said instead.

Emery shook her head. She wouldn’t give in, she would be brave and stand up to them, even if-

She almost shrieked when the Pangoro bent down and grabbed her shirt with one of his powerful paws. Sharp claws dug into her shoulder, and now she did cry out in pain as the pokemon ripped the fabric to pieces. In a panic, she reached up and tried to hold the tattered garment over her chest, but the Pangoro growled and pushed her arm aside, leaving her breasts fully exposed. Emery could almost feel their lustful gaze raking over her like hot coals. 

Or perhaps that was just the burning she felt in her shoulder. Wincing, she looked at herself and saw angry red lines where the Pangoro’s claws had torn her flesh just as easily as they had her shirt. They were already beginning to bleed.

“Don’t resist and we won’t have to hurt you,” the man said, his voice smug. Then he shrugged. “Actually, never mind. Go ahead and hurt this bitch a lot, Pangoro.”

Emery suddenly found herself plucked from the ground like a ragdoll and slammed against a brick wall. The impact was hard enough to knock the wind out of her lungs, and stars exploded behind her eyes. She reached out, blindly and desperately trying to push the Pangoro away from her, even as she realized how pathetically weak and incapable she was at defending herself. 

“No, no!” she wailed. “Please stop, please stop, please don’t-!”

The pokemon ignored her and began tearing at her shorts as she struggled helplessly against him. He was not careful, and Emery winced and gasped as his claws sliced through the flesh of her hips and abdomen. Her pleas turned to wails of pain as the Pangoro tightened one paw around her neck and lifted one of her legs with the other. Her clothing was in shambles, both her breasts and her pussy now fully exposed.

Somewhere within her, Emery found one final reserve of strength. “Nnngghthh,” she grunted, and she kicked the Pangoro as hard as she could.

His face a mask of rage, the Pangoro retaliated by punching her hard in the stomach. It felt ten times harder than when he’d slammed her against the wall. As she gagged and struggled to breath, Pangoro punched her again. And then again.

She was only barely aware as the Pangoro once again lifted up her leg and, still keeping her pinned to the wall, shoved his cock into her pussy. That did reach her, the intense pain of his massive shaft spreading her tight entrance wide. With no regard for her at all, the pokemon began to fuck her savagely, his oversized dick pummeling her sensitive sex and slamming her hard against the brick wall with each thrust.

And so she almost felt relief when her body responded to the intimate touch, and her pussy began to get wet. Suddenly the rough fucking was easier to take, the pain of the Pangoro’s dick spearing up against her cervix fading.

The relief was short lived when she heard the Pangoro’s thug trainer laughing. He was crouching nearby, watching his pokemon rape her and jerking his own cock. “She’s dripping wet, man, she must really be getting off on this!”

“No,” Emery sobbed, brought out of her stupor by the accusation. She tried to push the Pangoro away again. “No, I-I’m not! S-stop!”

But the man just kept grinning. “What a fucking slut,” he said, shaking his head. “Pangoro, show her what sluts get.”

The Pangoro growled and began to fuck her harder. Emery cried out, and then screamed, as the head of his swollen cock slammed against her cervix, and then forced its way *inside* her tight inner opening. Almost as if he had taken offense to the idea that his victim could be enjoying the rape in any way, Pangoro brutalized her, each thrust now hard enough to make the back of her head hit the hard brick wall over and over and over until she felt dizzy. For a moment she hoped that she might lose consciousness, but that hope never came.

Instead she felt the Pangoro pawing at her tits, squeezing and tugging at them. She let out a whimper that turned into a sob, and then cried out in pain as the pokemon raked his claws along one of her tits; they felt like razors running through her skin. She was sure one of her nipples had been torn open.

“That’ll leave a nice scar,” the man laughed beside her.

The rape continued for what felt like hours. Pangoro used her mercilessly, tore at her, slammed her head against the wall. He even bent forward and bit her once, his teeth sinking into the shoulder he had not yet scratched. Emery’s bruised stomach pushed up and out each time the pokemon thrust himself in to the hilt, the oversized cock beating her womb to a pulp inside of her.

And through all of this, her own body continued to rebel against her. An orgasm, unbidden, came creeping up out of the depths of her abused sex, forced out of her by the relentless stimulation of her harsh assailant. Emery moaned and tried to fight it back, but suddenly her body was shaking and trembling, her muscles rippling and spasming, pussy clenching down tight around the massive cock that was raping her, hugging and squeezing it rhythmically.

“Fucking slut is cumming,” the man hissed. “She fuckin’ loves it!”

“Nooooo,” Emery sobbed, her mind and her soul despairing as her body betrayed her.

Pangoro grunted, his thrusts coming stiff and sharp, and then she felt his cock bulge and swell, and he was dumping his thick load inside of her. Spurts of pokemon cum blasted into her battered womb, filling it completely and making her belly bulge out even larger. 

Tears streamed down her face as the large pokemon pleasured himself with her body like she was a sex toy. If she’d been a better trainer, she could have prevented this. And she’d even cum. Perhaps that’s all she was: a failure only fit for being raped in this alley.

When the Pangoro had emptied his load inside of her, he pulled out and released his grasp on Emery. She fell heavily onto the ground, her head smacking hard against the pavement and making her vision blur and spin yet again. Everything hurt, on the outside and on the inside.

And it still wasn’t over. As she lay there, limp and unresponsive, the man dropped his pants and knelt down between her legs. He slapped her face a few times, hard slaps that made her head jerk all the way to the side, he slipped his dick into her and began to fuck her. He was slower and smaller than his Pangoro, but Emery was beyond caring now anyway. She was beyond feeling. She just lay there and sobbed and allowed him to use her like the slut that she was.

“Loose cunt,” the man grunted, squirting his load of cum into her already full womb. Finished with her, he pulled out and stood up. 

With a chuckle, he delivered a final spiteful kick to her stomach. Emery groaned in pain and curled up into a ball.

“Alright, we’ve had enough,” the man said, turning away from her. He began to walk down the alley, his Pangoro in tow. “Nice battling with you, slut. Try to drag your sorry ass back to the pokecenter before the wild pokemon find you back here, yeah? Unless you like that kinda thing.”

Then he was gone, and Emery was alone. Her clothing torn to shreds, her pokeballs scattered all around her, she could do nothing but hug herself, rock back and forth, and cry.


End file.
